


What can I give him?

by Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spamano Secret Valentine, spamanovalentinesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Romano hip check-ed a table.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	What can I give him?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spamano Valentines!

Lovino fiddled with his cuffs. He straightened his collar and then looked at his watch. It was still five minutes to eight pm. There was plenty of time.

He fixed his cuffs over his watch again. He was about to cross his arms before remembering to preserve the clean lines of his suit. He tugged on his lapels instead. He'd chosen to wear the velvet suit tonight, dark wine all over and lined with a bold darker satin, and in one of its pockets laid a small little thing. Lovino let his hand fall to his side, patted the innocuous weight and pressed its rounded corners against his flesh.

The heel of his leather shoes clicked against the wooden floor, just audible enough to pierce through the hushed whispers and clinks and scrapes of silverware meeting elegant china. With a sly twist of his gaze, he confirmed the absence of the _maître d'_.

Lovino took a deep breath to settle himself.

He still couldn't take his mind off the box in his pocket.

It was as if the center of his gravity had shifted and what was sky, earth and sea did not matter anymore. The celestial bodies of his universe were getting pulled into the age old promise hidden in this box. It was making him nauseous.

He yanked his sleeve to look at his watch. Not three minutes have gone by. 

He huffed as he fixed his sleeves once more.

It wasn't time yet. They had plenty of it still.

Lovino smiled to himself as he thought, And we'll have plenty more to come.

The maître d' came back to her post. Her heels were unusually quiet as she crossed the floor. She smiled at him, her lips curved enough to be cordial but thin enough to mean business. Lovino gulped down his fear.

The process to get their table was surprisingly pain-free. After confirming his reservation, she led him down the lower level of the restaurant. Wooden floors and bright lamps gave way to glazed tiles and dim lighting. Hugging the wall on one side was a sleek bar. The tables were more dispersed here, with a healthy amount of folding screens and fronds to give a sense of privacy.

Lovino was handed off to a waitstaff a few steps past the threshold, with copious promises to bring his boyfriend to their table once he arrives. Then he was seated in one of the corner tables, far from prying eyes.

Perfect.

Lovino didn't want Tonio to panic once he gets here. He sat resolutely on the chair facing the bar.

The waitstaff gave him a glass of water and left. Ten minutes later, they come by to check up on him and refill his water.

After five more minutes, Lovino's knee bounced a little too high and hit the underside of the table, nearly upending his glass of water. He'd caught the glass in one hand but couldn't stop the ice from spilling all over his hands. Then in his haste, he managed to bump the table with his hip, which caused the table to wobble dangerously. So after he secured the glass, he had to grasp the table with his other hand to keep it steady. All the while, he had the nerves of his hip screaming madly at him. The flare of heat and pain made him curl his body inwards--

And that was when Tonio walked up to their table.

Lovino knew what Tonio saw: Lovino holding an almost empty glass, the contents of which have spilled across the table in gigantic suspect spots; Also, Lovino with tears in his eyes, grasping the table, his legs shaking, body curling up in apparent pain.

Lovino could feel his blood travel all the way up to his face, not even sparing his ears! He had a wild thought of hiding under the table and forgetting this ever happened. Then he looked down at Tonio's clothes.

Tonio was wearing that ugly thing Gilbert thought passed as a sweater. The one Lovino thought he'd chucked in the donation box at the crafts store. How the fuck did it come back, and how the fuck did Tonio get himself in it? It was a size too small; Lovino could definitely see his pecs through the stitching.

Tonio stared at him with round eyes. Lovino didn't know what he should cry about: the indignity of his situation or Tonio's horror sweater!

Tonio let out a soft puff of air. It was a sound Lovino was very familiar with.

That was his boyfriend's version of restrained ROFL. He was... He was going to laugh...

Lovino hissed. "Don't-- Don't laugh--!" Oh God, he could feel his tears about to spill over!

Tonio covered his mouth with his hand and, damnit! His eyes were laughing at Lovino!

The waitstaff intervened in time, promising him a fresh glass if not a new table. Lovino insisted he wasn't hurt as he limped his way to the other corner table. Tonio finally stopped huff-laughing but then he started to fuss around Lovino, kneeling next to his seat and massaging his aching hip, asking him if it hurt.

Dumbass, Lovino thought, of course it fucking hurts. I checked that fucking table with my bone. It's going to bruise like hell. But he also thought maybe Tonio had magic in his hands because Lovino didn't mind the pain as much, like Tonio just massaged the hurt away. 

Magic.

Lovino thought, I want you to marry me.

Tonio was telling the waitstaff their orders from where he was still kneeling on the floor. His head snapped back to stare at Lovino. Then Tonio's cheeks reddened like rich mahogany.

"Could you repeat that again, Lovi?" Tonio asked in a breathy voice.

Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?

Lovino gasped, "Oh shit."

Tonio bit his lower lip. His blush has spread to his ears. "That's not what I heard. Lovi? Please can you ask me again? I need to know I didn't hallucinate that."

Lovino scowled at him. "Why the heck would you--?! God, we're doing this wrong!" He covered his face with his hands and screwed his eyes shut. "I should be the one kneeling-- I was going to ask you after dinner! I ruined it!"

"No! Never, Lovi!" Tonio said. Lovino heard him move closer. Gentle hands pried Lovino's bony fingers away from his face. Tonio's palms are rough with callouses and oh so warm. "Ask me now? Please?"

Lovino slowly opened his eyes, unsure of what he'll see on his boyfriend's face. Bit by bit, his vision cleared, and what he saw in Tonio's bright eyes gave him the courage to speak up.

He took out the box from his pocket. It was still practically weightless in his hands, and he still felt the heavy pull of the promise he would have to offer and share and keep.

And when Tonio accepted, Lovino felt the center of his gravity right itself. Mountains were mountains again. Clouds belonged in the sky and fishes belonged in the sea. 

In the center of his universe was Lovino and Antonio, and the pull of gravity said they belonged to each other.


End file.
